Various types of wire filter means have been used in the past. The filter collected material restricts the filter openings and retards or stops the flow of fluid through the filter. Various types of wire filter means have been especially difficult to clean while in operation. The R. E. Cleveland U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,067 shows a screen plate structure used in paper making machines. The Susumu Nagatoshi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,481 shows a prior art cleaning assembly. The only prior device that provides continuous positive acting means for cleaning and debris removal from the slit filter elements in a plate is disclosed in the applicant's pending patent application Ser. No. 14,867. This application provides a new and improved filtering and cleaning system for use in an operational filter apparatus.